New York, New York
by Madison Danville
Summary: In the early hours of the morning the team are called to the scene of a rape, but the case ends up being personal for Jo. Will be some subtle Jac moments later on
1. Chapter 1

Hi thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy. This is the first in what I hope will be a long line of CSI:NY stories from me, but just so we're clear none of the characters are mine (apart from Madison Danville) and although I have used some locations actually found in NYC, none of the events in this story are based on fact. Any similarities found are purely by coincidence.

As she walked out of the bar the auburn haired woman stumbled into the wall. She held on tight to steady herself before she attempted to take a few more steps forward, but her vision kept doubling and she couldn't focus properly. Her head was banging almost in time to the rhythmic thumping of the loud music coming from the bar she'd just come from. Everything she felt seemed to be getting worse with every step she took and she could barely stay conscious. Finally she collapsed at the mouth of an alleyway before a figure dragged her into the darkness.

-CSI: NY-

Jo Danville rolled over onto her side with a small groan as she was rudely awakened by the loud ringing of her cell phone. She had no idea what the time was but glanced at her bedroom window; she could see it was still dark outside, so she guessed that it was either the middle of the night or the early hours of the morning. She grabbed her phone from its position on her bedside table and placed it against her ear.

'Jo Danville.' She answered as she rolled onto her back, sleep evident in her voice.

'Jo it's Mac. Sorry to disturb you but we've got a crime scene.' Mac Taylor said as he pulled on his jacket before exiting his apartment.

Jo smiled when she heard Mac's voice and felt immediately awake with his words. She quickly got out of bed once she ended her conversation, throwing her cell on top of the bed clothes. She quickly showered and dressed and found herself driving to the crime scene on auto-pilot.

She'd been in New York for just over a year and she loved her job, the people she worked with and the city that never slept. What she didn't like, though, was these early morning wake-up calls; but she knew that at her destination there was a victim and that made the early start seem insignificant.

As she drew her vehicle closer to the crime scene she could see the flashing lights of an ambulance and several police cars. She was stopped by a young police officer as she got out of her vehicle, but she flashed him her badge and he apologised before allowing her duck under the crime scene tape.

On seeing her arrival Mac immediately went to her side, his brow creased in thought, as per usual when he was on a case.

'So what've we got?' Jo asked him, sounding a lot more awake than she had done earlier.

'Our rapist has struck again. Our victim was with a group of friends at the Duo when she came outside for some fresh air. She stumbled onto the street and ended up being attacked in the alleyway. Unfortunately that's all we've managed to establish from her at this time. She's taken one hell of a beating Jo; this guy has really upped his game.' Mac explained as they slowly walked towards their crime scene.

'She's probably in shock. Has she been taken to the hospital yet?' Jo asked.

'No; she won't let anyone go near her. She's come round a lot and is quiet responsive but she is fairly hysterical.' Mac added as they hovered around the back of one of the ambulances.

'OK well I can try and speak to her; she might be more responsive to a woman. Do we have a name for her yet?' Jo said as she took a couple of notes in her note pad.

'Unfortunately not. We've barely been able to get anything out of her.'

Jo nodded her head in acknowledgement as they both walked towards where the victim was still sat in the alleyway, but as they drew closer Jo's blood ran cold and she gripped Mac's arm tightly.

'Mac that's my daughter Maddie!' She exclaimed as she ran over to the young woman who began crying when she saw her. 'Oh my God Maddie.' She added as she knelt down beside her.

Maddie couldn't speak as she cried and all she really wanted was to be held, but both she and Jo knew that until all forensic evidence had been collected physical contact had to be avoided where possible.

'Does Jo know the victim?' Don Flack asked as he joined Mac and watched Jo with the younger woman.

'She's her daughter apparently.' Mac replied before turning silent as Jo joined them once more.

'She's agreed to go to the hospital, but only if I stay with her. She's also agreed to let Lindsay photograph her and take swabs.' Jo explained sorrowfully.

'OK Jo, I'll join you at the hospital once I've finished up here.' Mac replied as Maddie was carried on a gurney into the ambulance.

Jo didn't say anything further as she climbed into the back of the ambulance beside Maddie. She looked at Mac with sorrow, pain and concern before the doors were closed and they lost visual of each other.

-CSI: NY-

Jo already felt exhausted, even though she'd only been awake a couple of hours, as she stood in the corridor outside Maddie's hospital room. She was sipping on a cup of coffee that she'd got from the machine down the hall. It wasn't the best she'd ever tasted but at least it gave her the caffeine jolt she needed.

Maddie was now resting after Lindsay had photographed all of her injuries and had taken her clothing for evidence. Jo couldn't prevent herself from watching her through the window and was so distracted that she didn't hear Mac come up behind her.

'How's she doing?' He asked as he joined her.

'They've given her a sedative to help her sleep. She's taken a hell of a beating; fractured wrist, fractured jaw, her face is that battered she can barely see out of her left eye; she's got bruising on her neck and all over her body…' Jo began explaining before breaking off as tears pricked at her eyes.

'I'm sorry Jo. I never realised you had another daughter.' He replied empathetically as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Thanks Mac. It's kinda complicated; she's actually my niece but I've looked after her since she was little. I'm all she has really.' Jo said as she sniffed back her tears, trying to remain strong.

'I didn't realise.' Mac said with a stunned look.

'Her mother was my younger sister and she was one of the nicest girls you could meet, but she could be very naïve. Maddie's father was a bully who took advantage of Marina. He used to beat her for the hell of it. When Maddie was about five he beat Marina to death and then took off; I've been searching for him ever since but I've never found him.' Jo explained to his unasked question and without taking her eyes off Maddie for a second.

'I don't know what to say Jo, I am truly sorry. It must have been tough for you.' He replied solomnly.

'Are you kidding? Maddie helped me through it all. She was such a resiliant little thing and bounced back stronger than ever, she's always been full of surprises.' She explained, a very small smile forming on her lips.

'Do you fancy going and grabbing some proper coffee?' He asked before they began walking down towards the hospital cafeteria.

Jo found a table by the window whilst Mac went to buy their coffee. She glanced out of the window as she gently rubbed her temple, the stress and exhaustion really beginning to take its toll.

'So when did you last speak to Maddie?' Mac asked as he joined her, placing a cup of coffee and a sandwhich in front of her.

'She comes round most weekends or at least every Sunday. She stayed over this weekend because Sunday was mother's day. She came round with a gorgeous bunch of flowers. She's always spoiled me on mother's day or my birthday.' She recalled fondly. 'She doesn't remember much about her mom, but I've always tried to tell her as much as I could about her. Shortly after moving in with me she got upset at school because a boy made fun of her because she didn't have a mom. She was so upset that it took me all night to console her. Anyway long story short she realised that I was the closest thing she had to a mom, so sometimes she'll call me mom and other times it's just Jo; it depends on what mood she's in.' Jo explained proudly and with a very small laugh.

'Did she move to New York with you?' Mac asked as he sipped his coffee, feeling the refreshing taste hit the back of his throat.

'No she was actually already here. She's been here…let me think…about four years. She'd just turned eighteen and had got a place at university here. I was terrified about letting her come alone, but as per usual she just took it all in her stride.' She replied.

'What she studying?'

'Law and forensic science. I can't tell you how excited I was when she told me that that's what she wanted to do, and she's doing so well at it too. She's hoping to come and join us at the crime lab once she's graduated.' Jo said as she stifled a yawn and Mac couldn't help but notice how much more pronounced her southern accent was when she was tired.

Before they could continue with their discussion further a young nurse approached their table.

'Ms Danville your daughter is awake and asking for you.' She said.

Both Jo and Mac left their table to return the Maddie's side, and hoped that now she was rested she might be able to tell them more about her attack.


	2. Chapter 2

In the crime lab Lindsay was busy processing some of the evidence she had collected from Maddie's clothes and from the DNA traces she had found under her nails. Although she'd been drugged she had at least attempted to put up a fight. She printed off the test results and examined them just as Danny walked in.

'Got anything good?' He asked with a smile as he saw his wife's confused look.

'I examined the DNA found under Maddie's fingernails and cross-referenced it with a stray drop of blood I found on her shirt; they don't match and the drop of blood from the shirt isn't Maddie's.' She explained, which resulted in Danny's face contorting into the same confused look.

'So what, our rapist has suddenly started working with a partner?' He replied.

'Or maybe it was the person who found her? I'm running it through CODIS now, and Adam is working on the 911 call to see if we can locate our anonymous caller.' She suggested.

'I can't imagine what Jo must be going through right now, or Maddie for that matter. Did you know she had another daughter?' He asked her in hushed tones.

'She sort of mentioned it once. Biologically Maddie is her niece, but she adopted her after her mother died when Maddie was little.' She filled in for him.

-CSI: NY-

At the hospital Maddie was now awake and sat up in bed. She still felt rather drowsy as a result of whatever drug she'd been given by her attacker and from the sedative the doctor gave her; but she was determined to tell Mac what happened. Jo was sat beside her holding her hand supportively. She'd asked if Maddie would rather speak to Mac on her own, but she wanted her mom there for support.

Mac set up the video camera to record the interview before he began. Although he had done hundreds of these types of interviews in the past, this time it was very different because this time it was for Jo as well as Maddie.

'OK Maddie I want you to take your time and talk us through what happened. You can stop at any time if you need to; just let me know and we can take a break alright?' Mac said softly as Maddie nodded her head. 'Can you talk us through what happened last night?'

Maddie shifted in the bed, the best she could, to make herself more comfortable, wincing in pain as she did so. Mac wasn't convinced that she was ready to talk about the incident, but as she began to talk he admired her courage.

'I was out with a few friends celebrating Lori's birthday. We'd decided to go to The Den first of all, then we moved to Riley's and finally to Duo. I don't really drink so I'd only had a couple of glasses of wine with our meal earlier on, and then I was on soft drinks for the rest of the night.' She explained slowly.

'What was it you were drinking?' Mac asked as he also took some notes.

'Lemon, lime and bitters…also known as a long vodka but minus the vodka.' Maddie added with a small smile when she saw a slightly confused look on Mac's face.

'So what happened next?' He responded, also with a slight smile.

'Well we'd been in the bar for almost an hour when I began to feel unwell. The room felt stifling hot and my head started to hurt so I thought I'd grab some fresh air. I didn't think there was anything wrong because I'm just getting over a chest infection, so I kinda figured I'd just over done it a bit.' Maddie explained before breaking off.

Jo's heart felt to be breaking as she looked at Maddie and watched her struggling to come to terms with what had happened. She watched as Maddie looked away from them and looked up towards the ceiling, trying to push her tears back.

'Sweetie you don't have to do this now if you don't want to.' Jo said softly as Maddie gripped her hand tightly.

'I'm OK, I have to do this.' She replied before continuing. 'When I got outside I felt even worse, like my body wasn't my own any more. I took a few more steps before I fell to the ground, I must have blacked out then because I don't really remember much about what happened next. I do remember coming round slightly and trying to fight him off; I scratched his neck to try and get some DNA, in fact I tried to get a fist full.' Her latter comment made both Mac and Jo smile.

'Did you get a look at him?' Jo asked her, forgetting that she was supposed to be keeping silent.

'Not really; he kept his hoody up which helped shield his face. When I came round and tried to fight him off he pulled out a knife and held it against my throat. It was not your average knife though, so I can describe that. It looked like a combat knife rather than a hunting knife, as the serrated edge was slightly different. It had quite a long handle to it which I think was either red or brown, and it had like fine twine around the very top.' She explained in great detail, impressed by the fact she had remembered so much about it, but cursing herself for not getting a better look at her attacker.

'Is there anyone you can think of that you may have met who may have done this? Anyone who was acting suspicious at all?' Mac asked.

'No not really. We met some really nice Australian guys who bought us a round of drinks, but it wasn't one of them because the guy had a Philly accent, not Australian.' Maddie replied as she remembered a significant detail.

'You mean this guy spoke to you?' Jo said quickly as she realised that this was the first time that a victim remembered something so accurately.

'He kept rambling about how all women are whores and how we should take our punishment like good girls.' Maddie replied before becoming upset again.

'OK Maddie I think that's enough for just now.' Mac said as he walked over to the camera and switched it off. 'I'll come back later to see how you're doing and to give you an update if we have anything, but call us if there's anything else you remember.'

'Mom I don't want you to leave me.' Maddie said as she gripped Jo's arm, afraid that she was going to go with Mac.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.' Jo replied as she gripped Maddie's hand to comfort her.

Mac left the room and headed back to the crime lab. Jo was glad to get some time alone with her daughter, who had drifted off to sleep once more. She sat in the armchair next to her and watched her sleeping peacefully, reminding her of when she was a child.


	3. Chapter 3

'Mac I've got some news on the blood drop found on Maddie's clothing. The DNA is from this guy, Joseph Shepherd.' Lindsay said as she handed Mac an iPad showing Joseph's details.

Joseph was in his mid to late forties and was of Caribbean or African descent. He had no known convictions, but the find had come from the blood and organ donors' database.

'Danny and Flack are on their way to interview him. We're not bringing him in as a suspect yet, but we believe he may have been a witness and that he was the one who called 911.' She explained and he appreciated his team taking the initiative. 'How's Jo and Maddie doing?'

'They're both OK, each as strong as the other. They will get through this together, but it'll take time.' He replied.

-CSI: NY-

At the address Lindsay had given them, Flack and Danny were waiting for Joseph to answer his door. They'd already knocked on the door twice but received no answer. Just as they were about to turn and leave Joseph appeared from round the corner of the corridor of in his apartment building.

'Can I help you?' He asked suspiciously as he hovered at the entrance of his corridor.

'NYPD.' Flack said as they both held up their badges. 'Are you Joseph Shepherd?'

'Yes I am.' Joseph replied as he walked towards them.

He led the two detectives into his apartment but didn't invite them to sit down. They stood in the centre of the apartment and watched as the older man walked round the open planned apartment. He looked nervous and uncomfortable in their presence.

'So how can I help you officers?' He asked as he rubbed his hands together.

'Last night a young woman was raped and beaten on Madison Avenue. An anonymous caller dialled 911 and evidence from the scene suggests that may have been you.' Danny explained.

'Look I don't want to get involved. I have a family to support and care for. I did my bit by calling 911 now that's all I have to say.' Joseph said rather sharply.

'Mr Shepherd…' Flack began to say before he was cut off.

'What happened to that girl was awful and I am truly sorry about that, but I don't want to get involved. I didn't see anything; all I did was call 911. So if you'd now excuse me my wife is due back soon and I'd like to have my shopping put away before she does.' Joseph replied as he showed them to the door.

As the door slammed behind them Flack and Danny looked at each other.

'Do you think it's something we said?' Danny said, his strong New York accent prominent.

'Well it's the last time I take you anywhere.' Flack replied jokingly as both men smiled.

-CSI: NY-

At the hospital Maddie was once again awake and pleased to see her mom was still sat beside her. Jo had stayed with her all day, almost too frightened to take her eyes off her. Part of her felt guilty for allowing this to happen to Maddie, but deep down she knew that there was nothing she could have done; although this did not stop her from wanting to protect her daughter.

'Mom can I get a drink of water please?' Maddie asked, her voice sounding croaky, pulling Jo from her thoughts.

Jo stood up from the chair next to the bed and moved round to the table on the other side, pouring some fresh water in a glass. She then tried to pass it to Maddie, who winced in pain as she tried to grab the glass. Maddie had been so independent before this that it pained Jo greatly to see her so reliant on the help of other people, although she was glad that she was able to mother her again.

'Don't worry, I'll do it.' She said as she placed the glass to Maddie's lips and helped her to drink.

'Thanks.' Maddie said with a smile once the glass was pulled away from her lips.

Jo returned to her seat once she was sure her daughter was once again comfortable, just as her other daughter arrived.

'Ellie what are you doing here?' She asked with surprise.

'Well I went to the crime lab to see you and they said that you weren't there; that guy told me you were here.' Ellie replied a little frantically, not realising that it was Maddie who was in the hospital bed and not her mom.

'Aw honey did you think it was me? I'm sorry I should have told you where I was; I've just been so busy here that I forgot. Anyway, which "guy" do you mean?' She said as she hugged her other daughter.

'You know, the old one.' Ellie said, making both Jo and Maddie smile.

'You mean Mac? I'll give you old young lady…' Jo replied as she began lightly tickling/play fighting with her younger daughter. '…he's only a year older than I am.' She added.

Maddie was pleased to see her baby sister, and watching her and her mother together gave her some light relief from her pain. She remembered the day that Jo adopted Ellie, and she remembered how happy she was to be getting a little sister. She'd been ten years old when Jo and Russ had split up, and much to Jo's surprise their split hadn't really affected Maddie. Maddie had hated it when they used to argue, which had been almost every other day in the last six months of their marriage; it reminded her of the arguments her own mom and dad used to have. Not that Jo and Russ's arguments were ever violent.

Once she'd stopped trying to tickle Ellie Jo turned her attentions back to Maddie, who once again wanted some water. Ellie sat in the chair next to the bed, so Jo sat on the edge of the bed next to Maddie's legs. Maddie suddenly felt very self-conscious when she saw Ellie staring in horror at her injuries.

She knew that Ellie meant no harm, she figured that she must look a horrid sight, but it still reminded her why she was stuck in hospital.

'Mom I don't want to stay here, I want to come home with you.' She said quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

Jo looked at her daughter with empathy and moved higher up the bed, turning herself round so that she was sat next to Maddie; she placed her arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

'I know you hate hospitals, but the doctors want to keep you in for observation overnight.' She explained softly, placing a kiss to her head.

'Can you ask them if I can go home please Mom? I really don't want to stay here.' Maddie replied as a single tear ran down her swollen face.

Jo placed another kiss to her daughter's head and left her daughters alone to find the doctor dealing with Maddie. She was grateful that she didn't have to look far when she saw him talking to a nurse at the nurses' station.

'Excuse me doctor, do you mind if I have a quick word?' She asked.

'No of course not. How can I help?' He replied.

He was a young doctor in his late twenties with olive skin and dark hair. Jo had liked how patient he'd been whilst dealing with Maddie, especially since she'd been so reluctant to let him look at her injuries at first.

'Maddie is insistent that she wants to return home tonight, she can't bear the thought of being in here any longer than she feels is necessary.' She said with a small smile.

'She seems a pretty determined girl; I have no doubt in my mind that she'll make a full recovery in next to no time. I'll come give her an examination just now and see how she's doing. If I'm happy with what I find then she can go home, but I don't want her alone. She will need to remain under observation.' He advised.

'Oh don't worry, that's not a problem. I have no intentions of letting her out of my sight any time soon.' She joked although she felt deadly serious.

The doctor smiled and nodded as he led her back to the room to begin his examination. As he entered the room Maddie felt apprehensive. She knew that in order for her to go home she had to let him examine her cuts and bruises, but she still hated the idea of being touched. Although this was the case she sat still and hardly made a sound as he looked at her. Once his examination was complete he turned his attentions to the hopeful mother and daughter.

'I'm satisfied that you can go home Miss Danville, but you must take it easy; plenty of bed-rest and fluids. If at any time your symptoms appear to be worse or you develop any nausea or other symptoms you must return.' He said with a friendly yet forceful tone, making it clear to them both what he expected. 'I'll just get your release papers now.

Maddie was delighted, as was Jo. At least if her daughter was at home she could keep a close eye on her.

-CSI: NY-

The journey home had been very quiet. Maddie was exhausted and had fallen asleep on the journey, resting her head on her mom's shoulder. Mac had very kindly driven them home and had helped Jo get Maddie inside. He sat in her living room whilst she put Maddie to bed and made sure she was comfy. He looked at the photographs on the walls and by her television and noticed one of Jo and Maddie together when she was about five. The pictured showed Jo holding on to her daughter tightly in front of her, both of them wrapped up warmly against a snowy DC backdrop. He picked the photograph up and held it in his hands, just as Jo walked in.

She smiled when she saw him looking at that particular photograph. It was taken on their first Christmas together after the death of Maddie's mom, and Jo remembered how smiley and excited Maddie was that Santa was coming; her spirit had been infectious and is exactly what had gotten Jo through her own loss.

'That's my favourite picture of us together. She'd been hoping we'd get a white Christmas and was so disappointed when she went to bed on Christmas Eve and there wasn't any snow; on Christmas morning she woke up, ran straight passed all her presents and ran to the window. She was delighted when she saw all the snow.' She recalled fondly.

'How's she doing?' He asked as Jo became silent and he could see that the stress of it all was getting to her.

'She's settled in her room; took her a while to drop off though.' She replied sounding exhausted and the worry was also evident in her voice.

'Well you take off as much time as you need to be with her; she needs your support right now, and I understand that means you being with her.' He said with a small, supportive smile as they sat down on the sofa, a tired sigh escaping Jo's lips. 'You look exhausted Jo; you should go get some rest.' He added.

'I will soon, I just need some down time first.' She explained.

Now that she had Maddie home and she was resting in her living room she felt more relaxed. Truth be told she hated hospitals herself, they made her feel uneasy, so to have been in one all day only made her feel ten times worse about the situation.

'How's the case going?' She asked, knowing there wasn't much he'd be allowed to tell her, confirmed by the look he gave her.

'Flack and Danny spoke to a witness this afternoon and we've got a BOLO out for our suspect, but we haven't got a lot to go on at this time. Flack is going to go through all of the CCTV from the surrounding area tomorrow and Danny is going to speak to the bar staff. Unfortunately that's all I can tell you just now.' He explained as he felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't give her more information.

'I'll see if I can't get more information from Maddie tomorrow. I'm hoping that now she's in familiar surroundings and once she's rested she may be able to recall some more information.' She said, her mind changing into detective mode for a split second. 'Do you want a cup of coffee or something?' She asked as she very quickly returned to Jo mode.

'Thanks but I should be heading off, let you get some rest.' He replied as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Jo walked with him and held the door open for him. They said their goodnights before Jo closed the door behind him. Although she was sad to be losing his company for the night, she was glad to have a few moments of piece to herself to quietly contemplate her day.

It had been a stressful day, one of the worst she'd experienced in a long time, but at least it was coming to a close and now she could concentrate on helping her daughter get better.

She decided not to stay up any longer than was necessary. She was exhausted and it had been a long day. She switched off all of the lights and removed the plugs from the sockets in the walls, before making her way to her own bedroom after checking up on Maddie and Ellie, who were both fast asleep in their beds.


	4. Chapter 4

Something hissing in the distance woke Maddie the next morning; the smell of eggs and pancakes drifted seductively through her room. She still felt drowsy from the drugs the hospital had given her and for a split second she had forgotten about the attack, but remembered when she tried to move. The pain of her ribs hit her first, pulsating like a small electric shock, her face and jaw still bruised and stinging, but the swelling had gone down considerably.

She carefully eased herself up onto her elbows first of all, wincing against the pain with each movement, occasionally as the pain and discomfort became too much. After a few minutes she managed to sit up in her bed and swing her legs out onto the floor. She barrelled her bathrobe around her shoulders, pulling her long auburn hair from underneath, before making her way into the kitchen.

As she got closer to the kitchen the source of the hissing sound she heard became apparent, as she watched Jo standing at the cooker, frying pan in hand.

She was already dressed and ready for what the day had in store for them as she pottered around the kitchen. The radio was softly playing in the background giving regular updates on the traffic, news and weather reports.

Maddie leaned against the door frame and smiled slightly as she watched her mom, as her many bracelets, bangles, necklaces and rings all gently banged off each other; they were all comforting sounds. She held back a laugh when Jo began to absent-mindedly sway in time to the music that was now playing. When Maddie could no longer contain her laughter Jo span round to see her eldest daughter standing in the doorway; it was good to see her laughing after what had happened to her the day before.

'I hope you weren't laughing at me young lady?' Jo said as she approached her, placing her arms around her shoulders and pulling Maddie into a tight-as-I-dare hug. 'How are you feeling?' She added quietly.

'A bit better than I did yesterday.' Maddie replied as she held on tight to her mom.

'Are you in pain? Do you need more pain killers?' Jo asked as she emanated every mothering instinct in her body.

'I'm a little sore but I'll be fine. Nothing your hugs and fry-up won't fix I'm sure.' Maddie replied as she drank in the scent of her mother's perfume.

The scent reminded her of when she was a little girl and when she was hurt or upset, Jo was always there to comfort her. In reality all she wanted to do was to stand in the kitchen and cry, but she didn't want to give the son of a bitch who attacked her the satisfaction. Jo could tell that Maddie wasn't OK, despite the façade she was putting up. But, even as a small child, Maddie was always strong willed and would never cry in front of anyone; she didn't like showing other people her weaknesses, so Jo was the only person whoever got to see that side of her.

To most Maddie might sometimes come across as unfeeling, although she was great at being empathetic to others, she just wasn't very good at accepting it herself. She felt that she'd been hurt too many times in her relatively short life, so she believed that she was better protected if she didn't show her weaknesses.

At that moment their tender moment was interrupted by someone ringing their buzzer.

'I'll get it; you just make sure that our breakfast isn't burning.' Jo said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

Jo lifted the white handset of the intercom system and pressed it to her ear. She answered with her cheery southern accent and waited for the other person to speak.

'Jo it's me.' She heard the male voice say and she instantly recognised the deep tones of her ex-husband's voice.

Without replying she pressed the button that opened the door and waited patiently for him to arrive at her apartment door. After a few minutes she heard the gentle tap on the wood of the door; on the other side stood Russ Josephson.

'I came as fast as I could. How is she?' He asked with concern etched into deep creases on his face.

'I think she's trying to block it all out at the moment, trying to act as if nothing has happened. She'll be glad to see you though.' Jo replied just as Maddie appeared at the sound of her father's voice.

'Dad!' She said as she almost ran to him.

Russ wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter's shoulders and she buried her face into his chest. He rested his chin against the top of her head whilst Jo stroked her hair. For the first time in the last couple of days she felt truly safe and protected now that she had both of her parents with her. When she stepped back Russell placed a hand on each side of her face and examined her intently.

He could feel the anger rising up inside him as he looked at his only daughter. The bruising on her face fuelled his anger, as did the marks and bandages on her arms. Jo could see that he was fit to explode, but she knew that him losing his temper was the last thing Maddie needed, and deep down so did he.

Maddie could see the hurt and anger in her dad's eyes as she looked up at him, and suddenly she felt dirty again. She realised that she didn't like her mom and dad seeing her in the state she was in.

'I'm just going to get a shower.' She said before running off.

After a few seconds of silence Jo turned to her ex-husband. Part of her wanted to go after Maddie, make sure she was alright, but she knew that Maddie just wanted to be alone and that the worst thing she could do was push her.

'Did you have to look at her like that?' Jo said to him angrily, although keeping her tone low, once she was certain Maddie was out of ear-shot.

'Like what?' Russ replied innocently but with a slightly irritated tone.

'You examined her with such disdain and scrutiny…' She began to say before he cut her off.

'I did not look at her with disdain, but you could have warned me as to how bad her injuries are.' He spat back but tried to keep his voice down low.

Although they thought she couldn't hear them, Maddie hovered at the door to the bathroom and listened. She could tell that they were desperately trying not to argue with each other, and she hated that her attacker had done this to them. She shut the door on their gritted voices, turned the shower on to full spray and sat in the bottom of the shower.

She allowed the water to run down her face and body, and found that her tears flowed freely with it. It was the first time since she was attacked that she'd properly allowed herself to cry. As the minutes ebbed away she felt marginally better under the hot spray, feeling her sorrow drip down into the drain. She was beginning to feel a little bit more like her, and could feel that Danville determination, that had gotten her through so much heart ache, return.

Once she felt ready to face the world again she slid open the glass door to the shower, wrapped a towel around her and walked up to the mirror, smearing away the steam with her hand. It was the first time she'd caught sight of herself after the attack, and she barely recognised the person staring back. Although a lot of the swelling had gone down, her left eye was still partially closed and the bruising round it had turned a crimson shade of purple. She could clearly see that the bruising on her neck was hand shaped from where he'd grabbed her. She clutched at her throat and remembered how he'd grabbed her.

In that split second she remembered the scent of his aftershave. She remembered smelling it on him when she came round, but she remembered smelling the same scent when she was in the bar. Realising the significance of her memory she dressed as quickly as she could before going to find her mom.

-CSI: NY-

Mac left the crime lab as soon as Jo had phoned him. After Maddie had told her mom about what she had remembered about her attacker she had immediately phoned him. This development to the case was significant and could have been the breakthrough they needed.

'Where is she?' He asked Jo once she buzzed him into the building.

'She's through in the living room with her dad. The good news is that after having rested she's remembering things a little more clearly than before, but she can't remember who in the bar had the same scent as her attacker.' Jo explained in a hushed whisper as she led him in.

Mac nodded as he followed Jo into the living room where he found Maddie resting on the sofa next to Russ. He sat in the orange and white armchair and faced them both. Maddie drew her breath and sat up to give Mac her un-divided attention.

'How are you feeling today?' He asked her, noting that she'd covered her bruises in a layer of concealer and foundation.

'A lot better than yesterday, thank you.' She replied politely.

'Your mom said that you thought you'd remembered something about your attacker, do you think you can tell me about it?' He said.

Maddie slowly nodded her head before she replied, still trying to remember who in the bar had the same scent.

'The guy was wearing the same aftershave as someone in the bar. I can't remember who it was though, I'm sorry.' She explained, annoyed that she couldn't remember more.

'No that's really helpful Maddie. Is there anything else you can remember? Was he a staff member perhaps?' Mac encouraged, knowing that sometimes a victim just needed gentle prompts or the odd word to trigger a supressed memory.

'I can't be certain but I think it was a member of staff, but we spoke to so many I can't pin point who.' Maddie replied, feeling a little deflated by her lack of recollection.

'That's OK, you've done brilliantly!' Mac said as he stood up and then turned to Jo. 'I'll get Lindsay and Flack to go down to the bar and speak to bar staff.' He explained before he headed out, leaving the family to it.

-CSI: NY-

Lindsay and Flack entered the bar. It was still closed but was getting ready for the lunch time opening. They noticed one barman moving racks of glasses to and from a backroom. He stopped when he saw the two detectives walk in.

'We're closed. Come back in an hour.' He said in a rather unfriendly manner.

They both displayed their badges to the young man, but his demeanour didn't change.

'We're looking for the manager.' Flack said.

'That'd be me.' A female voice said as a woman in her late thirties, appeared from an office area towards the back of the bar.

She was dressed in a snappy suit, red heels and had her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She had several folders in her arms and dumped them on one of the nearby tables.

'I'm Detective Flack, this is Officer Munro; we're here about the rape that occurred in the alley in the early hours of yesterday morning.' Flack explained and the older woman genuinely looked saddened by his comment.

'How is the girl? Is she alright?' She asked with concern.

'She's badly beaten but she'll make a full recovery.' Flack replied. 'But what would help her recovery would be to catch her attacker, and to do that we need you full co-operation Miss…'

'Brooker, Diane Brooker; and of course I'll be happy to help any way I can.' Diane replied as she approached the two detectives.

'We need to have a list of all your male employees, especially those working Saturday night.' Flack explained and then looked at her expectantly.

'Yes of course.' She said before disappearing into the office again.

After a short time she reappeared with a list of all the male employees as requested. Lindsay took the list from her and began to read the names.

'Miss Brooker, we have reason to believe that our victim's attacker is one of your employees. Has anyone called in sick or not shown up for work in the last twenty-four hours?' She asked.

'Um, yeah…actually…Karl Adams. He's one of our part-time workers.' Diane replied as her brows furrowed with concern.

'Are all the addresses on the list up to date?' Flack asked as he took the paper from Lindsay's hands and began reading over them himself.

'Yes, as far I am aware.' She replied.

Both detectives nodded their acknowledgements to the manager, said their goodbyes and then walked back to their vehicle, heading back towards the crime lab.

-CSI: NY-

Back at the crime lab Lindsay ran the names of all the employees of the Duo through the police data base. Out of the ten names only three of them came back with criminal convictions, one of them was Karl Adams.

'Mac we may have a lead.' She said as she entered Macs office and he sat up in his chair with interest at her words. 'Karl Adams is one of the employees of the Duo and he is the only one not to have shown up for work yesterday or today. I ran further checks on him and it turns out that he was dishonourably discharged from the Navy after being investigated for rape.'

'Do we know more about the case?' Mac asked, his interest in their suspect growing.

'Well I've asked Flack to do a little more investigating into the background, but what I can tell you is that a female officer on board the USS Sea Hawk reported being raped by Adams and attacked. An investigation was carried out but their findings were inconclusive. They couldn't formally charge him with the crime, but they believed that his conduct was inappropriate so he was discharged.' She explained.

'OK get Danny and Flack and tell them that we're going to bring Karl Adams in for questioning.' Mac said as he stood up from his desk, grabbed his gun and began to put on his jacket.

- CSI: NY-

Several police vehicles pulled up outside the address of Karl Adams. The detectives expected the arrest to be fairly routine, but they had back-up with them just in case. They all congregated on the sidewalk outside the block of apartments where Adams lived.

'OK is everyone ready?' Mac asked as all the officers around him nodded their agreement.

Satisfied with their answer Mac then led the team into the building. They approached apartment number fifty-two on the fifth floor and Mac knocked on the door. They all had their guns draw so that they were to hand if they were required.

'NYPD, open up!' Flack shouted after a few seconds.

On the other side they heard something smash to the floor, which resulted in an immediate response from the detectives. Flack kicked open the door just in time for them to see Adams disappearing out of the window and onto the fire escape. Flack and Danny went after him through the window, whilst Mac led some of the other armed officers up the back stairs.

Adams ran straight to the top of the building onto the rooftop where Danny and Flack lost sight of him. Just as Danny was walking passed some builders waste, his gun still drawn, some of the piping was pushed from the other side and came hurtling toward him. Thankfully he was able to get out of the way before he was hit, but he saw Adams running again whilst he lay on the floor.

After a couple of moments Danny saw a door that led to the back stair fly open and Adams smashed straight into it. Mac appeared a second later looking triumphant, whilst Karl Adams laid on the floor, his nose bloody and looking slightly dazed.


	5. Chapter 5

Karl Adams sat in the interrogation room waiting for Mac and Flack's arrival, who were standing watching him from the observation room. They knew that he was starting to get agitated by his facial expressions, and sure enough, after a few more seconds, he began shouting.

'You can't do this! I have rights! I'm sure your chiefs will be interested to know how I got injured! He shouted, making both detectives smile and laugh slightly.

'Think it's time?' Mac said with a smirk.

'Oh I'd say so.' Flack replied as he reciprocated Mac's smile.

They entered the interrogation room, all smiles gone, and Mac sat in front of their suspect whilst Flack stood by the door. Mac flung a file down onto the desk before flipping it open and showing Adams the crime scene photographs and the photos Lindsay took of Maddie's injuries.

'This young woman was beaten and raped in the early hours of Saturday morning. You were working Friday night but didn't turn up for work last night or for your day shift today. Why's that?' Mac said as he tried to keep a calm approach.

'I didn't feel well; didn't realise not turning up for work was a crime now.' Adams sneered.

'Don't play games with me!' Mac shouted as he slammed his hand on the desk.

Adams jumped slightly, but made no indication that he was intimidated in any way. Mac then looked at the crimson scratches on his neck and remembered that Maddie had been the one who gave them to him.

'How'd you get those scratches on your neck?' He asked angrily although more calmly than before.

'A friend's cat gave them to me, can be quite vicious creatures you know.' Adams replied smartly, really testing Mac's patience.

Of all the cases, this was not the one to try his patience on. All rape cases disgusted him, but when he knew the victim or the family of the victim, it made his disgust ten times worse.

'When we brought you in here we took a swab from your mouth and fingerprints, we have DNA from the victim, what are the chances that your DNA is going to match the sample from her?' He asked.

'I'm not saying anything till my lawyer gets here.' Adams replied, which wasn't the answer Mac wanted, but for now the look of fear in his eyes would do.

-CSI: NY-

Upstairs, in the lab, Danny and Sheldon Hawkes were examining the forensic evidence they had, comparing the DNA taken from Maddie's nails to the sample taken from Adams. It was going to take a while before the results were received, so they moved on to testing the aftershaves found in Adams's apartment.

'Jo's on her way in with Maddie now. So we'll set up a small amount of each, allow her to smell each one, and hopefully, she'll be able to identify the scent she smelt.' Sheldon explained.

They walked into the next room and laid out several petri dishes on a table, labelling each with the scent that they'd emptied into it taken from several bottles found in Adams' apartment. In the time it had taken them to do that Jo had arrived with Maddie.

'Hey Maddie it's nice to finally meet you.' Danny said as he held out his hand to the young woman.

She smiled slightly and shook his hand and then turned to Sheldon.

'We just wish it was under better circumstances.' He said as he also shook her hand. 'I'm Sheldon and this is Danny by the way.' He added.

Maddie smiled before replying, knowing exactly who they were from her mom's descriptions of them all.

'Yeah, mom speaks a lot about you guys.' She said.

'Do you think you feel up to carrying out a few tests for us?' Danny asked and was relieved to see her nodding. 'OK walk this way.' He added as he led her to their table of samples.

One by one Maddie held her head about a foot above the dish, and wafted her hand towards her. She moved over the first three with no success, but when she smelt the fourth sample, she couldn't mistake the unique scent.

'That's the one!' She exclaimed.

'Are you absolutely sure?' Danny asked.

'I'm positive.' Maddie confirmed.

-CSI: NY-

Danny knocked on the door to the interrogation room which was then opened by Flack from the other side.

'Boss can I grab a word please?' He asked as he entered and looked at Mac.

Mac stood up from his seat and exited with the other two detectives, hoping that the reason he'd been interrupted was good.

'Maddie has given a positive ID of the scent she smelt at the club, it's one of Adams's aftershaves collected from his apartment. She's also asked if she can watch the interview. She wants to see if she can identify his voice.' Danny explained.

Mac was delighted that they'd got a breakthrough on the aftershave, but after spending the last couple of days with Maddie, he wasn't sure she was up to seeing her attacker. Just as he was wondering what to do, both Maddie and Jo appeared.

'Mac she really wants to do this.' Jo said to him.

He thought awkwardly for a moment, trying to decide what to do for the best. He didn't want to cause Maddie any more distress than she'd already had within the last couple of days. He looked at the determined faces of the hopeful mother and daughter, and could see that this meant a lot to them both.

'OK, but only if you think you're up to it Maddie.' He replied, and despite how she looked, Maddie nodded her head in agreement.

Jo, Maddie, Flack and Danny entered the observation room, whilst Mac re-entered the interview room. He began to ask Adams some more questions, and as he did Maddie listened intently. She closed her eyes and held onto her mom tightly as she listened, blocking out all other thoughts, until a memory flash hit her. There was no doubt in her mind; Karl Adams was the man who had attacked her.

'It's him, no mistake. He is the one who raped me.' She said as she opened her eyes once more and looked directly at the sneering form of her attacker.

'You're absolutely certain?' Flack asked.

'Yep definitely.' Maddie replied confidently.

Mac briefly looked at Flack as he entered the room, and noticed him subtly nod his head. With a very small smile Mac turned his attentions back to Adams.

'I think we're done here. Detective Flack, escort him out please.' Mac said as he stood up. 'We're charging you with the rape and assault of Madison Danville,'

'You've got nothing on me!' Adams protested.

'Well actually, we've just got a positive ID on you.' Flack answered as he led Adams away.

-CSI: NY-

That night Maddie and Jo sat on the sofa together watching a film. It was the most relaxed either of them had felt all day. The DNA evidence confirmed Karl Adams's guilt, not that it was doubted for a second. He was formally charged shortly after Jo had left with Maddie.

Shortly after their arrival home Russ had received a call from the FBI stating he was required urgently. Initially he wasn't going to go, but Maddie assured him that she was fine and that he was to go "do his thing". She'd always been proud of her mom and dad's achievements, and knew that their work was important to them, but she also knew that their family came first in their lives.

'You hungry yet?' Jo asked as she lovingly stroked Maddie's hair, as she rested her head against her shoulder.

'Starving actually, but I can't be bothered moving.' Maddie replied sleepily.

'How'd you fancy take-out?'

'Sounds like a plan to me.'

Jo smiled and took out her cell from her pocket, dialling the number for Maddie's favourite Chinese take-out. It took about twenty minutes for their food to arrive, but they were both grateful when it did.

'Come on young lady, table please.' Jo said as Maddie began eating whilst sat on the sofa.

She was placing mats and cutlery down on the table as she watched Maddie, very reluctantly, move from her position on the sofa.

'It's too quiet around here without Ellie.' She commented as she joined her mom, referring to Ellie's absence at a friend's sleepover.

'Yeah it is. How'd you think I feel when you're all out and it's just little old me rattling round?' Jo replied, tipping the contents of the silver take-out container onto her plate.

'Well, actually, I kinda wanted to talk to about that. Would it be ok if I stayed here for a while?'

'Aw honey of course it is. You don't need to ask. Why'd you think I got such a big apartment?' Jo replied rhetorically, resulting in a small smile from Maddie.

As they tucked into their meal silence descended, both tired and hungry from the recent events. It had been a long and stressful couple of days, but it was now coming to a close and they could all start to move on.

-CSI: NY-

Six months later…

Jo, Russ, Jo's mother Ruth and Ellie were sat amongst the other relatives as they watched the students graduating. One by one the black cloaked figures walked up the stairs to the stage, shook the hand of the University director and collected their degree before they walked back down towards their peers. Jo's heart felt to be racing with excitement as she watched for Maddie, until it skipped a beat when she heard Maddie's name called.

'Madison Danville!' The older gentleman said as he called her forward.

Loud cheers erupted from her family as she stood up and walked towards the stage. Jo took out her camera and took as many photographs as she could, before she was interrupted by the arrival of Mac.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' He apologised as he took the spare seat next to Jo.

'Where have you been?' She playfully scorned.

'I got caught on a case, but I'll explain more later.' He explained as everyone clapped once again as Maddie left the podium.

The ceremony lasted a further forty minutes and Jo was so glad when it was over. All she wanted to do was hold Maddie tightly and tell her how proud she was. They made their way to the hall where a buffet had been laid out for the guests and graduates.

Jo pulled Mac to one side to discuss the case that had kept him detained and she noticed her mom give her a coy smile. As much as she loved her mom, she wished that she wouldn't try to fix her up on dates all the time. She rolled her eyes at her before moving away slightly.

Thankfully the case didn't sound too complex, or at least it didn't warrant either of them returning immediately to the lab. They re-joined the group, by which point Maddie had found them, and they were determined to have a good time.

After a while Mac pulled Maddie to one side, whilst her family were otherwise distracted in conversation.

'I just wanted to offer you my personal congratulations.' He said.

'Thanks Mac, means a lot.' She replied with a broad smile.

'Well you should be proud, I've seen your scores; you've done really well in everything. You've shown great aptitude as a law student and in the field of forensics, exactly what I look for in a field agent.' He stated, noting the look of surprise as her eyes lit up. 'I'd really like to have you on the team at the crime lab if you're still interested.'

'Mac that's great, I'd love to!' Maddie exclaimed with excitement as she went to hug him.

Jo noticed the commotion of excitement from where she was standing so she went to investigate further.

'What's going on?' She asked.

'Mac's just offered me at the crime lab.' Maddie replied excitedly.

'Oh well that's great news!' Jo said as she hugged Maddie.

'I start next week.'

After everything she'd been through before, Maddie somehow managed to pick herself up, dust herself off and come out on top. She was a fighter and definitely a Danville through and through.

'What do you say we ditch this joint and head back to ours for a real party?' Jo said as the three of them returned to the rest of their family.

Everyone agreed and headed for the nearest exit, feeling like they had some serious celebrating to do. Maddie was excited about working as part of the team and couldn't wait to get started, and both she and Jo were excited about being able to work together. Now it was just a case of waiting to see what else lay in store for them.

**Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, I hope you have all enjoyed it. Hopefully another story should be in the pipeline soon.**


End file.
